New hackSIGN
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: A girl arrived to play The World, the biggest online game, with her two friends. She met another girl who gave her the key of unlocking the secerts of The World.
1. Entering The World, Aura

Guess, I was careless, but oh well. I liked someone be a beta reader for me. please.

New .hack/SIGN

Chapter 1 Entering The World, Aura

Third-teen year old Chelsea Beckering was checking her email while holding a strange head set in her left hand. She noticed she had a message from her friend on Fanfiction, fourteen year old Christine Mooney. She clicked on the message and read:

_From: Christine Mooney To: Chelsea Beckering _

_Subject: Something awesome_

_Aya-chan, hope you got the head set. I got one too, from this company. The newest online game, The World, is open; we wear these head sets to play. Finally get to my friend online! Cool! See ya soon!_

_Ghost in the Mirror_

Chelsea looked up the site to enter The World; she put the head set on over her eyes, her glasses off, and clicked the picture of The World. She opened her eyes to find herself in some town, she noticed her hands were wrapped in black leather fingerless gloves, looking at the rest of her body; Chelsea was surprised to see herself.

The top half of her body was in a short sleeved black shirt with white designs, the lower half was in a white skirt with black pants legs, and on her feet were black boots with white lines. She also noticed that her hair had gone from blond to dark sandy blond and her eyes want from being a light sea green eye color to a dark chocolate brown eye color.

"Aya-chan, is that you?" said a voice, Chelsea turned around to see a girl with bright blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt, ivory sleeves from the wrists to the elbows, white very mini skirt, and ivory white boots.

"Ghost?" she wondered. This is what her friend looked like online or just Chelsea's imagination.

"Neko?" another voice called, Chelsea turned around again to see a girl with shoulder length sandy blond hair and bright emerald green eyes wearing a very dark red tank top, black mini skirt with dark purple pants legs, purple gloves, and dark brown boots.

"Kitsune-Tsuzuki?" she wondered. Another of her friends, but this time from Deviantart.

"Who's this?" Kitsune-Tsuzuki asked, Chelsea or PrincessHermioneNeko answered, "This is Ghost in the Mirror, my friend from Fanfiction. Well, at least I'm with two of my friends." Ghost and Kitsune-Tsuzuki nodded. Chelsea was Neko, the twin blade; Ghost was Namine, the wavemaster, and Kitsune-Tsuzuki was Mia, the heavy blade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

User Name: Neko Class: Twin Blade Level: 1 Equipment: Shadow Blades Outfit: Black short sleeved shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, white skirt, black pants legs, black boots Info: Neko, which means cat in Japanese, is a bit of newbie with lots of power. She just wanted to meet her friends online, she got a big surprise. Her level may be low, but her spirit is strong. Of course, she doesn't know much about The World, but also doesn't know a great destiny awaits her and her friends.

User Name: Namine Class: Wavemaster Level: 1 Equipment: Holy Staff Outfit: White sleeveless shirt, ivory sleeves from wrists to elbows, white very mini skirt, ivory white boots Info: Namine, who Neko knows as Ghost in the Mirror or Christine Mooney in the real world, could be called the hyper one of the group. She did convinced Neko to play The World, and met one of Neko's friends from a site called Deviantart. She still learning some spells cause of her class.

User Name: Mia Class: Heavy Blade Level: 1 Equipment: Buster Sword Outfit: Very dark red tank top, purple gloves, black mini skirt, dark purple pants legs, dark brown boots Info: Mia, who is Kitsune-Tsuzuki to Neko, is a little tough to some. With her huge sword, the Buster Sword, she can slide any enemy down with a swing. Finally able to meet her friend and a new friend online was great for her. And know that her friend is with her was prefect.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So Chelsea or Neko walked with her friends, Ghost or Namine and Kitsune-Tsuzuki or Mia, to a flat blue circle surrounded by a golden ring, Neko asked, "What's this?"

"I heard a player, this a Chaos gate, it sends players to the right battle field," Namine said, Mia said, "Cause we're level one, we go to a level one battle field."

"Well, let's go," Neko said, they needed to fight some monsters to level up.

They arrived at an old church, unknown to them, two people watched.

"What is this place?" Namine asked, Neko answered, "Don't know. Let's check it out."

"Good idea," Mia said, so the trio walked toward the church, the inside looked like a normal church.

Wooden punches sat on both sides of the aisle, in front of them; behind an iron fain was a big metal box. The trio walked the box, looking at it. Neko felt weird while looking at the box, she looked around seeing she wasn't with her friends, she seemed to be floated. Neko looked in front of her, there was a girl, and she had pale skin, long white hair, white eyes, and wore a white dress.

"Who are you?" Neko asked the girl just took her right wrist and lifted it up; her hands around her right wrist, a bright light appeared.

It was too bright for Neko to keep her eyes open, the girl started to vanish, Neko shouted, repeating her question, "Wait! Who are you?"

"Aura," the girl said in a hushed tone.

Namine and Mia looked at the spot where Neko once stood. A circle appeared, whips of wind and light appeared coming up from the floor, appearing in the center was Neko, looking at her hands, Namine and Mia shouted in surprise, "Neko!"

Neko looked at her two friends, then looked at her right wrist, and noticed there was a golden bracelet.

"Is there something on your wrist?" Namine asked, Mia said, "Yeah, cuz' we don't see anything on your wrist."

Neko was confused, was she the only one who could see the bracelet, and did that girl, Aura, give it to her? They headed back to town, so much thoughts and questions in Neko's head, she said, "Well, it's late. I better head home."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," Namine said, Mia said, "We'll head to a better place than that church tomorrow." So Neko waved goodbye to her friends and logged off, becoming Chelsea again.

The one thing on her mind was that girl, Aura, she seemed so mysterious, and why did she give her that bracelet, what was she supposed do with it? Why didn't her friends see it? She sighed as she drifted to sleep.


	2. The Destinied Encounter

The new chapter, the reviewer who to avoid Kite's power, thanks. My bracelet actually drain the monster's power, Kite, who appears in this chapter, he weakens the monster. Wonder if it was really destiny that Kite and I met? Because he says "the encounter made by destiny." I think that Dark Knight, he's a cutie, but I think I love Kite more.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Destined Encounter

Chelsea woke the next morning and grabbed her head set. She still wondered about the bracelet Namine and Mia didn't see and Aura, the mysterious girl who seemed to gave her the bracelet. She logged on the computer and The World, putting her head set on. She logged on again as Neko, her twin blade avatar. She brought some health drinks and other stuff. She waited on the wooden bridge for her friends.

About two hours later, Namine and Mia appeared, Neko said, "Alright, let's go to a battle field."

"But what if we get hurt?" Namine asked, Neko said, "Don't worry. I brought like seven or eight health drinks, we'll be fine." "Alright, let's go," Mia said, so they headed toward the Chaos gate, and this time they arrived in a desert, the trio walked out a little ways when a little doggie appeared.

"What?" Mia said angrily. "What is that thing?" "A doggie," Namine said, she reminded Mia, "We are only level one."

"Let me kill it!" Mia said after the reminder, taking out her Buster Sword. She ran toward the doggie, but the doggie attacked her instead.

Neko took out one of the health drinks she brought and gave it to Mia; she needed some healing after that attack. Mia took it and drank it, feeling better in a couple of minutes, she said, "Thanks, Neko."

"You're welcome," Neko said with a smile, Namine defeated the doggie with a simple fire attack. "Let's find a stronger enemy," Neko suggested, Namine and Mia nodded, they walked out a little more, but a bigger and very stronger enemy appeared. "What's a monster like this doing in a place like this!" Mia said, Neko said, "Don't know, just run!"

But the creature just followed them, it attacked Neko, who fell to the ground, Namine and Mia shouted, "Neko!" It was about to attack again, Neko knew this was the end for her, but being attacked, she was being protected by a raven haired young man. The only parts of his outfit Neko could see was a long white cape and sliver armor plates on his shoulders; in his hands was a long sliver sword.

He knocked the creature away; he turned around, Neko's dark chocolate brown eyes stared into his bright light sea green eyes, he gently took Neko in his arms. Neko surprisingly blushed as she held on to her rescuer, her fingers touching the dark brown cloth of his shirt, Namine and Mia looked at them, Namine in surprise and Mia in jealousy, they landed safely.

Neko figured he was a very strong swordsman, he said in a strong voice, "You alright, Lady Neko?" Neko's face turned red as a tomato or apple when he asked her, did he just call her lady! And how did he know her name!

Namine gave her a health drink, she drank it, and then she held up her left arm, pointing at the monster, she shouted, "Data power drain!"

A glow from both her hand and wrist appeared, her open hands pointing at the monster, a huge ball of light attacked it, Neko felt its power flowing through her, a person appeared in front of her, a boy with blue hair and light blue eyes, and he said, "Alright, Neko. Let me finish him."

"Data drain!" he shouted, his right arm pointing at the monster, numbers and hexagons appeared around a golden hexagonal bracelet. Neko's bracelet was perfectly round, the monster or golem, morphed into a scarecrow. The boy turned to Neko again; he picked up her right wrist, clearly seeing the bracelet.

"Aura gave you a bracelet to drain a monster's power and giving it to you," he said, his wondrous voice echoing, Neko asked, "What about your bracelet?"

"Mine has the power the monster's data, making it weaker. Here, you may need this." He took a brown book and gave it to Neko. The boy turned and left, but Neko wanted to know his name before he left.

"Wait!" she shouted, catching the boy's attention. "What's your name?"

"Kite!" the boy shouted. "Keeper of the Twilight Bracelet!" Kite, Neko thought to herself, Twilight Bracelet.

"What's my bracelet name?" But Kite had disappeared, the raven haired man, Namine, and Mia ran up to her, Neko looked at the raven man, saying, "Thank you."

"No problem, my lady," the man said. "Call me Dark Knight."

"I'm jealous at you now!" Mia roared in hatred, Neko said, waving her hands in front of her, "It's not my fault if someone as handsome as Dark Knight rescued me."

"Hey, no fighting, you two," Namine said, Neko said, "Let's get back to town."

"Good idea," Mia said, so the three friends left, but before Neko left, Dark Knight took her hand and gave her a kiss. Neko blushed, her whole body turning red, by this kiss. Mia obviously ticked off, grabbed Neko by her free hand and dragged her away. Watching the girls from afar was Kite, holding his Twilight book.

"Your encounter with Neko has happened?" a voice from behind asked, Kite turned to Aura, he said with a smile, "Yes, the encounter made by destiny has happened, Aura. Now, I'm keep watching Neko, and when she uses her data power drain, I'll use my data drain."

He turned back to Neko and her friends, auguring about how Neko has a crush on Dark Knight and Neko saying she doesn't have a crush on him. Kite gave a little laugh and then ran back to Black Rose and his friends. He knew they'd meet again someday.


	3. Meeting Black Rose and Kite Again

While writing this chapter, the only song in my head was the .hack/SIGN opening theme. Review if I made errors Balmung's outfit. and Black Rose's outfit. I don't know who I like bette, Kite or Dark Knight? OH, I can't make up my mind.

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting Black Rose and Kite again 

It had been two months since Chelsea started playing The World. For the mean time, it just her as Neko, Namine, and Mia, Dark Knight joined her. He said he wanted always to be with Neko, Mia has so pissed off at Neko, she didn't talk to her for a week.

Neko stood on the bridge waiting for her friends, looking at the bracelet on her wrist. Kite only on her mind, a man walked to her, he had short spiky white hair and dark brown eyes, on his shoulders were sliver armor plates connected to a wing-like cape, across his forehead was a black headband.

"Hello, are you Neko?" he asked in very strong voice, Neko turned to face him, she answered, "Yes, I'm Neko, the twin blade."

He bowed as he introduced himself, "I'm Balmung, the Decendant of Fianna." Neko looked in surprise as he introduced himself, why did he just bow at her?

"That bracelet," he calmly said. "Who gave it to you?"

"A girl named Aura."

Balmung studied the bracelet as he saw another one like it. "Another twin blade named Kite has a bracelet named the Twilight Bracelet," Neko said, remembering the last words Kite said to her when she first met him.

"_Kite! Keeper of the Twilight Bracelet!"_

Balmung took her bracelet hand and kiss it; Neko thought she had gotten enough kisses from Dark Knight, but this is crazy. He let her hand out, Neko took a small step forward, but she was trembled by a wavemaster. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Neko shouted, but she realized the wavemaster was just Namine, starry eyed.

Namine turned at Neko, she said, "Neko, you're so lucky. You just met Balmung, the Legendry Decendant of Fianna! He's the stronger player in The World."

Neko was confused by this, when was so great about Balmung, she was about to tell Namine that Balmung wasn't that great when another wavemaster trembled her.

"What did I become a doormat for every wavemaster in The World?" Neko asked aloud.

This wavemaster had short black hair and purple-gray eyes; she was dressed in a white sleeveless midriff top that had ivory straps going over her shoulders. Her neck was wrapped in a long ivory scarf the draped over her shoulders. Her arms were wrapped in ivory sleeves, disconnected from her top, and encased in a pair of white fingerless leather gloves at the hands. She wore a pair of very white shorts with an ivory belt hanging loosely around her waist, and her legs were wrapped in long ivory stocking that never touched the hem of her shorts, but did slip into her white boots.

"Yuffie!" a voice called out, Neko saw a woman with short black hair and bright crisom red eyes, she looked pretty strong, Yuffie got off Neko, Neko thought she saw Kite walking in the distant. Namine looked at him in amazement, like he did with Neko, he took her hand and kissed it, and Namine blushed wildly.

"So, I'm Namine," she introduced, he bowed as he said, "Hello, Lady Namine." So they started talking, Neko sighed, as least, Namine was with her idol.

"Who are you?" Neko asked while Namine was with Balmung, the woman answered, "Tifa, a career werewolf." Just then Mia and Dark Knight appeared, Neko said, "Mia, Dark Knight, this is Yuffie, a wavemaster, and Tifa, a career werewolf."

"Wait!" Namine shouted. "Don't go now! Just tell me your email!" But Balmung walked away, Namine, teary eyed, walked back to her friends.

"We talked for awhile," she said, Neko patted her shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

User Name: Yuffie Class: Wavemaster Level: 25 Equipment: Light Staff Outfit: White sleeveless top, ivory scarf, ivory sleeves, white fingerless leather gloves, white short, white boots Info: Yuffie is also rare treasure hunter, aside from being a wavemaster, she hangs out with her friend, Tifa, finding rare items. Yuffie was spying on Neko while she talked with Balmung, and surprised Neko. Her magic maybe more advanced than Namine's magic, but she is very helpful.

User Name: Tifa Class: Werewolf Level: 27 Equipment: Sliver Heart Outfit: White tank top, sliver fingerless leather gloves, black mini skirt, black socks, red leather sneakers Info: Tifa's character is bit wild but despite her level, she's funny, strong, and powerful. Her childhood friend, a wavemaster named Yuffie, finding rare items together. Her weapon, the Sliver Heart, equipped on her right hand, can make any enemy weak enough for Mia's Buster Sword.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neko stood on the bridge, stared at her reflection in the river, when a voice said, "Hello, are you Neko?"

Thinking it was Balmung again, Neko answered angrily, "Yes, it's me, Neko, the twin blade, like Kite."

"Excuse Black Rose," a familiar voice said, Neko turned and saw Kite with a dark skinned girl who had light pink hair and light red eyes, yellow marks on her cheeks and stomach, wearing an armor top, white skirt, dark purple pants, and white boots.

"Oh Kite," Neko said, blushing surprisingly. "I didn't expect to see you here with another girl."

"This is Black Rose, a heavy blade," Kite introduced, she said, "I've been watching your friend, Mia, for a while, so I like to be her friend."

"I'm sure Mia will really like that," Neko said, Kite said, "We're headed to our wavemaster's place, wanna come?"

"Naw, I was about head to Yuffie's place, but see ya later," Neko said, Kite gave her a little hug, causing her to blush over her face.

Neko walked causally with her hands behind her head, thinking about how to tell Mia that Black Rose wanted to be her friend. She gave a light giggle, and giggled all the way to Yuffie's secret hideout.

* * *

Well, originally, I was going to meet just Black Rose, but I decided that Kite introduced her to me. It's been a while since I've seen either Balmung or Black Rose to remember what their outfits looked like. 


End file.
